


Of Spiders and Dragons

by Shortcake



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortcake/pseuds/Shortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A written account of a mildly notable series of events that occurred during my playthrough of White 1. There is a spider and a dragon involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Spiders and Dragons

This was it. The final battle for the future of Unova. All the smiles and tears I’d been through with my team would mean nothing if we couldn’t pull this off.

No pressure.

Ahh, it’s been a while. I don’t really recall much about the battle, actually. Funny how that works. But I think it was two pokémon in, after a Cofagrigus and Eelectros that he sent in that thing.

I’d heard a lot about them, as pretty much everyone here has. Their first stage was everywhere in Victory Road, almost to the point of being a nuisance! But no, this was not one of those adorable blind things.

This was a fully-fledged Hydreigon.

Oh man, I was freaking out around this point. Sure, nearly anyone could catch a Deino, but to train it to this stage? That was impressive. From what I’ve heard they take a good while to even become a Zweilous. Brutal creatures, Hydreigon . The league website has pages and pages on the proper precautions to take if you raise one. Many a news story has covered what happens to those that fail to heed those warnings.

I decided to recall whoever I had out, Lili or Zoroark I think it would’ve been. I, being the paranoid thing I am, actually had a contingency plan for this situation. For the most part it relied on being fast, with a side of sacrifice.

“Go, Larxene!”

Ghetsis probably thought I was nuts at this point, he has a six foot dragon and I choose to counter it with a two foot spider? But she wasn’t really the main counter. My plan was to hope Larxene could get a hit in with signal beam before that thing destroyed her, then send out Aobasar to nail it with a dragon claw.

“Signal beam!”

“Fire blast.”

The casual tones with which he ordered his commands were actually quite disturbing, and a stark contrast to my desperate cries. It seemed to get to Larxene a bit as well, as even though she managed to get the first shot, the beam seemed… not quite right. Of course, she could have just been unnerved by the dragon. But her aim was true, bless compoundeyes, and hit the opposing beast square on.

It actually seemed to do quite a bit of damage. In fact, judging by the way it staggered like a drunkard as it got back up, the oddness of this particular beam was more than cosmetic. Ghetsis didn’t seem too pleased by this development, can’t blame him, really. No one likes it when their pokémon winds up being confused. For me, however, that could have been a saving grace.

Note the ‘could have’ there. The monster managed to fire off its attack despite, or perhaps it was because of, its affliction. Sweet dear Arceus, I could feel the heat from where I was standing several metres away. I felt sorry for Larxene, I’d have to treat her after this. And it was going to have to be the best treat ever because, just, I don’t even wanna think what it must have been like to take a hit like that full on. But when the heat faded and the flames vanished, there was something very wrong with the scene.

There was no Galvantula curled in defeat. There wasn’t much of anything other than a smear on the floor. I instantly thought the worst. Ghetsis did too, judging by how he started making some horrible estimation of laughing. Ugh, that horrible sound just echoed throughout the hall.

“Gal!” It was a stubborn cry, cutting through the ‘laughter’ like a hot knife through butter. It wasn’t in pain, no, she screeches when she’s in pain. Ghetsis and I looked up to the roof and saw one very unharmed Galvantula staring down at us. Miracle of miracles, she’d dodged the attack!

“Signal Beam!” I still have no idea how she got up there so fast or without us noticing, but I’m not about to look a gift zebstrika in the face, now or then. She dropped down in to range, dangling from some silk, and fired off the most intense signal beam I’d ever seen. Even to this day I have yet to see something match it. It wasn’t a square on hit in the chest this time. Instead, well, uh, there were an awful lot of reflective surfaces in there. I guess the intensity was to make up for what was lost as it bounced around on them. Somehow she managed to get the angles just right for the attack to, well, uh…

Let’s just say I doubt that Hydreigon will ever be a dad. Larxene must’ve been really pissed by that fire blast, no idea why. I do sometimes wonder why she felt it necessary.

But again, gift Zebstrika, mouth, not gonna look. Ghetsis seemed terribly embarrassed by the ordeal. In fact, he didn’t appear to be fighting at full strength for the rest of the match.

After the battle I took out my team to praise them for a job well done. One by one they appeared, all seeming happy but drained as I healed them and then praised them in front of the others. Barring Lili and Larxene, they all seemed to be insisting that they’d done the best job. Raidou must’ve been suspicious of Larxene’s lack of bragging, because he started to, no pun intended, bug her.

Her response was to crawl beneath him, point up and say something. It’s times like that which make me wish I could understand pokemon, because whatever she said had a profound effect on my (mostly male) team. Lili just cracked up laughing.

Larxene looked at me quizzically.

“You did good, girl”


End file.
